Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many cases, various components are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to perform various functions during operation of the wind turbines. These components may frequently be attached adjacent to the trailing edges of the rotor blades. For example, noise reducers may be attached to the trailing edges of the rotor blades to reduce the noise and increase the efficiency associated with the rotor blade. However, typical prior art noise reducers have a variety of disadvantages, and may not adequately reduce the noise associated with typical rotor blades. For example, currently known noise reducers may not account for various characteristics of the wind flow past the rotor blades. This failure may impede the noise reduction characteristics of the noise reducers. Further, many currently known noise reducers include a plurality of serrations. However, the serrations of many currently known noise reducers may have similar sizes and shapes throughout the length of the noise reducer. Thus, the noise reducer may fail to individually account for changes in the wind flow characteristics throughout the length of the rotor blade. This failure may further impede the noise reduction characteristics.
Thus, an improved noise reducer for a rotor blade would be desired. For example, a noise reducer with improved noise reduction features would be advantageous. Specifically, a noise reducer that accounts for various characteristics of the wind flow past the rotor blade would be desired.